Existo le Fay
by ArunabhAryan
Summary: What happens when Existence tricks a young man to spice things up? That too in another universe? Follow Wulfric Orin le Fay and his band of Dark Wolves as they defeat the Darkest Wizard of all times and destroy the most dangerous Demons. The protagonist is an OC. Dedicated to those weary of reading conventional HP superhero fanfics.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Prologue**

 **A/N 1:**

This fanfic will be a bit different from conventional stories. As such I suggest going through two main points-

First, the protagonist will be an OC. I was getting tired of viewing everything through Harry's perspective so I created a new character. This is NOT a self-insert. This fanfic will become darker as the protagonist grows up and hence might not be suitable for all readers. There might be language or situations unfavourable for younger eyes in later chapters. Rating will stay at M to be safe. Another one of my reasons for an OC protagonist instead of Harry- I couldn't take away the Harry-ness from him.

Second, this fanfic is a part of a two book series. This book, the first, is based in Potterverse although there will be some elements of Dresdenverse in it. The second would be based in Tolkienverse. Pre knowledge of the _Dresden Files_ or _Lord of the Rings_ will not be strictly necessary to understand or enjoy the series.

Harry Potter will still be the Chosen One and participate in his usual set of adventures but his triumphs will be the result of hard work and elaborate planning, not dumb luck. This series will contain adventure, fantasy, a bit of philosophy and romance, mystery and deadly action.

 **A/N 2:**

The prologue only sets the scene, the main plot starts from the 2nd chapter. Expect 6k-9k words in each chapter.

Another thing, I don't appreciate flames although constructive criticism will be most welcome.

 **Disclaimer:**

Every character and idea you recognize is borrowed from J K Rowling, Jim Butcher, J R R Tolkien or from a whole host of talented writers. The rest are mine.

BETAed by the wonderful _nansha06_

 **Final A/N:**

Read, Review and Chill

 _ **ArunabhAryan out \m/**_

… … …

David reflected on the last two years of his life, the toughest and most unhappy ones. His parents' death had brought him to the streets from a luxurious haven. But he had managed to survive the last two years, even though the nightclub didn't pay him much. What friends he had, had drifted away when he lost everything. But it didn't matter anymore. He was at peace now.

His reflections brought several memories of his parents and little sister to his mind, some happy others sad. Being chased by his irate sister that Sunday and his parents' mirth at the incident, the eventful picnic, the car crash and subsequent death of his parents, his sadness after losing his sister; every ecstatic and miserable moment that he had squashed away came back to him. But it didn't hurt him. Probably because it didn't matter anymore. The emptiness, the void was peaceful.

It was probably the reason he had begun to analyse his life from an outsider's point of view. David remembered the voice inside his head, the voice which had assured him the calm and peace death offered. He had always thought of it as his inner voice or even the voice of his inner philosopher. That inner part of him had kept him company when his fair-weathered friends left. Surprisingly he couldn't detect that presence inside him anymore and _that_ did worry him a bit. But the fact that he _could_ worry even after death surprised and worried him even more. His inner philosopher had argued that there would simply be peace and nothing else. Yet he was sure that there _is_ something more than peace, probably a lot more and his inner presence was still missing.

Right then, a musical note of laughter reached his ears. No, that wouldn't be right. He didn't have a body for that. Well, some kind of sensory capacities received the input.

And then he heard it again as if someone laughed in reply to his thoughts.

-Hello? - David thought.

-Hello David. - The same melodious voice replied. Astonishingly David couldn't ascertain if it belonged to a man or a woman.

Laughter reached him again.

-It doesn't matter if I am male or female. But if you truly want to know, then understand that I am neither of them yet without me there wouldn't be anything you know. –

-Are you God? – David was confused. He had never actually believed in the supernatural yet he was talking to an unknown personality who had claimed to be the creator.

The musical laughter reached him yet again.

-No my dear, I'm not. God is a creation of the human beings, as are a lot of other futile things. I am Existence and you are a part of me. –

-Existence? – David was sceptical. But that thought didn't last long as he felt excruciating pain pass through him for a moment. Then as suddenly as the pain had begun, it changed to bliss. And the process continued. He felt happiness, misery, peace, love, hatred, compassion, jealousy and every other emotion in quick succession until he returned to his previous state with a pensive mood. Every feeling was detached as if it had no connection to each other yet he had felt them. There were no memories or reasons behind those feelings.

And then it dawned upon him. Existence. It was Existence from the very beginning. The voice inside his head, the truck that ran him down, hell, everything and everyone around him was Existence.

-At last you get the gist of it. – The voice came to him again, in a definitely amused note. David was at a loss of words, his mind messed with fury, concern and incomprehension.

-It's a bit hard to understand, eh? Listen then. – Existence began, - Every single thing you saw, experienced, is a part of me. The world is much bigger than you know it to be. You know that your solar system is a part of the Milky Way galaxy in the universe, right? Now, if you consider a city, say London to be your Universe then the Milky Way Galaxy would be approximately the actual size of Existence, me, in use. –

-In use? – David choked, if that was even possible.

-Yes David. I can expand many times more if needed. –

-Why am I here then? – David was indeed awestruck but he decided to go straight to the point.

Existence laughed yet again. –Straight to the point, huh? That's good. The point is I am bored. So I picked you up like millions before to change things and make it more interesting. –

-I don't understand. I thought I was dead. –

-No David, not yet. –

-Let me get this straight, you killed me, in a way, so that I could make things interesting? – David was getting angry. He didn't like it when others messed with his life. And then a thought struck him. –You killed my parents, didn't you? –

The simple –yes- he received made him livid with anger. That being was responsible for his parents' death. But David couldn't stay angry. He felt calmness spreading over him and he hated himself for it. But he was no fool. He knew that Existence was the real boss. Even his ability to think was because Existence had let him do so.

-Good to know that you realise who the top dog is. But there are a few things to consider. –

-Such as? – David couldn't help but be curious.

-Rules. The principal one is that I won't interfere with your life directly. The Universe would be useless to me if people cannot think and make their own way. That is why I only suggest or lure if I want to change something. And unlike others, you were quite simple to manipulate. –

David bristled. –What others? And why do you even follow rules? Everything is happening inside you. –

-Rules are important, otherwise it wouldn't be any fun. Think of yourself as an actor for a movie that I need to enjoy. As to the others, I was referring to the magicals, of course. -

David's heart thumped rapidly. –There are magicals? –

-Come on David, I told you. There are millions of universes about which you know nothing. What's the probability of a world having magic now? –

-A lot. – David admitted sheepishly.

-Don't you want to see the unknown, David? See magic? Do Magic? You just have to agree. –

David thought hard. On one hand he didn't want to accede to Existence's wishes and on the other hand he really wanted to experience magic. But he knew that saying no would be useless because Existence would get what he wanted no matter what. Saying yes on the other hand…

David made up his mind. –I agree. –

-Wonderful. – David was sure Existence was smiling at its victory. –There are a few things you must know. You will appear in the world known to you as Potterverse in a certain non-negotiable time and have an infamous heritage. Your true family had been disgraced a long time past and your purpose is to rectify the mistake which caused it. For this purpose, I'll be giving you three gifts. You will have ten days from the moment you arrive to choose them. You will know how when you have a wish. Your memories will still be intact. Oh, one more thing before you go, you will only be able to share your origins with one person. So choose well and Good luck! –

-Wait… - Before David could ask any questions or complete the one he was about to ask, everything turned black for him.

David woke up at the blaring sound of a train horn. Dimly registering a pain in his back and neck he got up rubbing his eyes only to move backwards in shock once he realised where he was. He landed on a concrete bench, the same bench where he'd apparently been sleeping considering his back pain. He rubbed his eyes but still saw the same. The antique looking freshly painted engine before him sported a name. The Hogwarts Express.

Holy Shit!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- Hogwarts**

 _David woke up at the blaring sound of a train horn. Dimly registering a pain in his back and neck he got up rubbing his eyes only to move backwards in shock once he realised where he was. His action landed him on a concrete bench, the same bench where he'd apparently been sleeping considering his back pain. He rubbed his eyes but still saw the same. The antique looking freshly painted engine before him sported a name. The Hogwarts Express._

 _Holy Shit!_

… … …

David checked his surroundings. It was Platform 93/4 just as he had seen it in the Harry Potter movies. But he did register a few differences; one, there was no bustling gaggle of students and parents yet and two, he was looking at things from a lower height than he was used to. Wanting to be sure he went to the nearby washroom to check his reflection in a mirror. What he saw astounded him, again. He was much shorter and younger than before and was wearing black robes adorned with the Hogwarts crest. His curly brown hair was now plain and pure black while his nose was more angular. His face was devoid of any beard and his 'almost alabaster pale' skin had darkened to 'fair'. His new features were strange but the most striking difference he noticed were his eyes. They were Golden. He had seen hazel and amber irises before but never golden. He never even knew that people had golden eyes. But he had to admit, the overall combination made him look far better than before.

Taking a deep breath David left the washroom and moved towards the bench where he had been sitting. He was unsure of his situation, his face a myriad of emotions. Desiring some answers he opened the trunk by his side. Inside, he found some casual clothes, a set of uniform, 1st year Hogwarts books, parchments, quills, ink bottles, a wand, a telescope, some scales and potion ingredients. Everything was neatly packed. David showed his first defining emotion in this world when he held his wand. Warmth surged through him unrestrained and filled every corner of his body with happiness and peace. He felt complete. His dark red wand shot a few green and golden sparks. As he revelled in the feeling a mysterious voice that he associated with Ollivander spoke in his mind, _"10in Red Oak fused with Pine and Dragon heartstring core, a very peculiar wand. I fell short of Pine wood in the wand-making process and had to give a Red Oak casing. The Dragon heartstring is supposedly from a Black Royal. The truth remains doubtful but it is one of the most powerful wands I know of. Use it well."_ David smiled, understanding that although he came in this world a few minutes ago, his present self has always been there. He truly was in Potterverse. He had the chance to start anew with magic.

Placing his wand in his pocket, he took out the book on top, Beginners Guide to Transfiguration and opened it. There were two letters inside. He took out the letters and placed the book back in its pile.

The first letter was the Hogwarts initiation letter. It was addressed to _Mr. Wulfric Orin White, City Orphanage, Baker Street, London._

David fumed. Wulfric? What kind of parent names their kid Wulfric? Probably a pureblooded one, his subconscious replied. Cursing Existence he turned to the letter. The address mentioned an orphanage in Baker Street. Was it near 221B? The famous Sherlock Holmes address? He quickly pulled out the letter inside and read,

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster:_ _ **ALBUS DUMBLEDORE**_

 _(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)_

 _Dear Mr. White,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1. The professor delivering the letter will act as your guide to the magical world. He will also help you attain access to your trust fund._

 _Yours Sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall,_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Trust fund, that struck a chord. As far as he knew, trust funds were meant to be contingencies if anything happened to the parents. Then it struck him. He lived in an orphanage. He slapped his forehead in exasperation. He had skipped his orphan status for 221B.

David, or rather Wulfric had mixed feelings about being an orphan. Although he had been one in his earlier life, he didn't want anyone replacing his original parents. But how did his parents in this world die? Wulfric had hardly completed that thought when he was drawn in a memory of his he had never experienced before. He saw a beautiful young woman cradling a baby with golden eyes as her husband watched them fondly. The memory quickly shifted to another and he saw how Death Eaters brutally tortured his father and raped his mother before killing them both. They had left him untouched to be fortunately rescued by muggle police who placed him in the orphanage.

Wulfric was not a kid. He might be in an eleven year old body but his mind was still that of a post-grad student. He had watched several scenes of excessive violence before but the atrocities committed by the Death Eaters simply made him sick. He felt his eyes brimming with tears as he realised the throbbing ache inside him. He had felt love, sorrow and pain as he saw his parents in this world, his present reality. Feelings he didn't know before made appearance and immersed in pain. He could feel something primal rear its head inside him, begging to be released. Strong emotions led to strong magic. Wulfric's pain and anger released a powerful and intimidating aura. Bathed in it, he vowed to avenge his parents' death. He vowed to destroy every active and dedicated Death Eater. He vowed to make the Death Eaters realise the concept of pain.

But to be able to do that he needed to learn magic first. He now knew what his first gift from Existence would be. The capacity and ability to learn and wield every kind of magic that exists ten times faster than an expert in the field would.

 **Granted.**

Wulfric felt a warmth move up his spine after hearing Existence's confirmation. Well, he'd at least have a proper chance of giving the Death Eaters their due. But what was the present date? The Death Eaters had operated for quite some time. If his parents were killed just before Voldemort was vanquished he would be nearby Harry Potter's age. But if it had been much earlier it's quite possible that Voldemort was still alive and killing. Wishing to be sure of his new found magic and current date he decided to try his first spell. He pulled out his wand and spoke clearly.

 _Tempus._

He felt his first bit of magic as smoky letters formed in the air before him. **09.20, 01.09.1991.**

So it was 1991. He'd be with Harry Potter after all. Deciding to plan from a good spot he boarded the train with his luggage. But before he could start he remembered his books, his magical books. Intrigued, he began to scroll through all of them one at a time. When he took out the last book in his trunk, he found a file. There he found some answers he had been looking for. There was a birth certificate which put his D.O.B. as 10th September 1979, a certificate of some sort which proved him to be an orphan living in the City Orphanage since 1981, a certificate of excellence from the local school and some other inconsequential scraps.

Setting them all aside he began to think about his past in this world. After a painful stab he found himself in his mind as memories flew by. Judging from his memories, his past at the orphanage was not at all pleasant. He had been bullied a lot until he put down his feet at the age of 10 and retaliated, keeping the bullies in line. He had been shown around Diagon alley by Severus Snape. He had also conveyed a letter to Gringotts which made the goblins give him a key to his trust vault which was well filled. Thereafter he had convinced Snape that he could do the rest of the shopping alone and Snape left happily. The most important thing he noticed about himself was that he had been calm and reserved the entire trip and not being the typical muggleborn first year.

Sure about his past, Wulfric tried to concentrate on why he was there. Point no 1- He had to rectify the mistake that made his ancestors infamous, just to amuse Existence. Point no 2- He had to teach the Death Eaters a lesson after Voldemort returned in his fourth year. Considering these two points he decided on doing his best at learning every kind of magic and knowledge required to complete his objectives.

He then pondered over prospective secondary objectives. As he knew what was going to happen when, he decided to change a few things on the way. 1- He would need a team to help him complete his primary objectives. So he would have to mould a few characters accordingly, probably one from each house. 2- As he would probably be placed in Slytherin, he would invoke his second gift to be the ability to speak Parseltongue that could control every kind of serpent if the need arose. 3- He would save Sirius Black in his third year. 4- Help Harry Potter defeat Voldemort ASAP. 5- And most importantly he would enjoy his life. Happy with himself, he busied himself with his Transfiguration book.

Soon students began to arrive and the station became alive with numerous greetings, goodbyes and a cacophony of other noises that he zoned out. He kept watching the students entering the platform. He soon saw Hermione enter the platform and looking around with awe. Wulfric realised with a jolt that she was actually a younger version of Emma Watson. That means there would be a Daniel Radcliffe too. Wulfric grinned, his first in many months. This was going to be interesting.

As he skimmed over the student populace his eyes fell over several older beauties. Some 7th years and a few young mothers took his attention rather spectacularly. He might look like an 11 year old but his mind was 21 and he definitely wasn't innocent anymore. Wulfric was disturbed in his birdwatching when his compartment door opened and a nervously excited Hermione peeked in.

"Can I sit here?"

Wulfric smiled, "Of course. Are you a first year?"

Hermione nodded eagerly. "And you?"

"Same."

"Magic is interesting, isn't it? I have read all the books and learned all the spells by heart. I also bought a few more books for reference. It is strange right, how magic works? It defies many laws that I read in my classes. I have also tried a few simple spells. I hope that would be enough to do well. What about you?" Hermione was almost breathless when she stopped.

Wulfric stared at her for a moment before he burst out laughing. He knew how Hermione would be but seeing her in person saying things like that to him was funny. Hermione looked a bit affronted at that.

"Is there anything funny?" She asked, her bossy tone peeking out of the nervous shell.

Wulfric stopped himself from bursting and then replied a bit apologetically. "I am sorry, I didn't mean to offend you. It's just that your enthusiastic introduction seemed funny." Hermione blushed a bit as Wulfric continued in a stage whisper, "Although it's good to know that someone else shares my interest in Magic."

That broke the ice and she smiled.

Wulfric stuck out his hand. "I am Wulfric White."

Hermione took his hand and shook it. "Hermione Granger."

Wulfric smiled warmly and asked, "So, where are you from?"

As Hermione sat on the seat opposite to him, a pleasant conversation started. Once when he looked out of his window, he found Harry being assisted by the Weasley twins. He smiled. Everything was going on as he knew.

Soon the duo were joined by Neville and a couple of elder pretty Hufflepuffs as the train started its journey. Judging from their looks, they were probably fourth years. Conversation started among the five although it was mostly the three girls that did the talking. In other words Hermione asked a thousand questions and the fourth years patiently replied. Wulfric spoke little although he showed interest in the discussions. He might know about the events that would unfold but he was still a first year in the magical world.

Neville, on the other hand, was very shy. At first he was a bit terrified too but as time went by, he relaxed a bit. Wulfric was, after all, a mature young man and he knew how to put a frightened kid at ease. Neville's overbearing grandmother had really done a number on him.

After a few hours of conversation, Wulfric had already selected the first member of his core team. He knew that Neville was a very loyal and brave person. He was magically powerful too. He would just have to instil some confidence and get that wand changed to bring out his true self. Yes, Neville would be perfect. Even now he could feel their growing bond.

Hermione on the other hand, was too important a character in the Golden Trio and major plot. Influencing her would might make the known future unpredictable, something Wulfric didn't want. So she would just have to remain a friend.

The rest of the train journey was pleasant, not considering Neville losing his toad. They had been escorted by Hagrid from the station to the ancient castle in a spectacular boat ride, introduced to a few school matters by McGonagall and then filed into the Great Hall for sorting.

It took Wulfric tremendous will power to not gape openly at the décor of the Great Hall like every other first year. He had to maintain an image after all. He however couldn't keep an impressed look off his face. He strolled towards the Sorting Hat, which then began to sing a song about Hogwarts and then started sorting the students. He didn't pay much attention to it as he had a general idea where most of the students would be and his name would be called second last. He instead looked around him and observed the students and the teachers. When his eyes fell on Dumbledore he was a bit surprised to see the old wizard observing him as well. He tilted his head a bit as a sign of respect, never breaking eye contact as Dumbledore gave him a small smile. Wulfric was then called on to try the hat.

He calmly climbed up the few steps and sat down on the stool as McGonagall placed the Hat on his head. Wulfric immediately felt bare as if his clothes had been forcibly removed and felt a presence inside him. The hat simple hummed a bit before speaking out. "With the plans and objectives you carry the only place suitable for you is SLYTHERIN."

There was a polite applause from his new House as he took a seat by the newly sorted Slytherins. Blaise Zabini joined soon and the feast started with Dumbledore's 'Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak!'. Conversation soon started amongst the 1st years with a few nearby seniors taking part. Wulfric found it boring but took part nonetheless. He had already started assessing his new classmates, looking beyond the inane talk. He found Draco Malfoy the most interesting of the lot. His talks were still childlike but Wulfric could sense something else too, traces of intellect and cunning. He smiled internally. Draco would make a good partner if he was shown the way.

The feast was simply awesome and the atmosphere had been much friendlier than he had expected in Slytherin. But it all turned sour when Pansy Parkinson made a comment about Voldemort and the muggleborns.

"Our stay here would have been much better if the mudbloods were not here. I wish the Dark Lord was alive to finish them all."

A few around him had nodded in agreement when Wulfric interrupted in a low voice, failing to keep the iciness out of it. "What did you say?"

Unknown to him, Wulfric's anger had broken through his mask contorting his face into a fearsome expression. His voice, although low, carried a hint of malevolence which made a few students flinch, including a third year. His golden eyes gleamed in fury.

"You wish that the bastard was alive? The same piece of shit who made Britain a warzone? The same insane wizard who made hundreds of powerful purebloods his slaves while promising power? He brands his followers like cattle and has no regards for them. Voldemort has killed more purebloods than muggleborns in an attempt to forward his idiotic supremacist ideals. My parents were purebloods too. They bowed to no one. Yet, even when they had taken a neutral stance, they were brutally tortured and then murdered by his slaves." Wulfric stopped for a while looking at the ones who had agreed, they all looked away. Pansy was in tears and the entire Slytherin House had stopped eating and was straining to listen. Wulfric made his voice calmer and continued, "Is this what being a pureblood entails? Being a slave to a bastard? I don't think so. Voldemort was never interested in preserving our blood. All he ever wanted was power for himself. He was never going to share any. Moreover his ideals are baseless as he himself had no proof of being a pureblood. Think for yourself, had he been a pureblood would he have taken a pseudo name which for all intents and purpose means 'flight from death'?" This made several people think, especially the ambitious seniors. "I am a pureblood and I am proud of my name and ancestry." He turned towards Pansy who was openly crying now. "I am sorry to make you cry, Miss Parkinson, not because you are a girl or my classmate but because I vented my anger on you for no reason. You were only saying what you have probably picked up from your parents and elders. And I know what they were in the past. The Death Eaters might be proud of what they did but the basic thing is that they were nothing more than rapists, torturers and murderers. But I won't hold it against you. You are not responsible for their actions. I don't hold you people responsible either." He looked at some of the students whose parents were DEs. "The Death Eaters got their second chance when Voldemort was vanquished. They had their chance to start anew. I will be eternally angry against them, but now, it is a moot point as none of them are active. But I assure you this, if they start their DE activities again or join Voldypants when he returns, I'll kill them all." The last part was uttered in such a cold voice that most of his neighbours shivered.

"Now, let's start from the beginning. I am Wulfric White." He extended his hand towards Pansy who shook it shakily.

"P-pansy Parkinson."

Wulfric smiled a bit. "Nice to meet you Miss Parkinson. Always remember one thing, you are NOT your father or anyone else. You are your own person. Develop your own personality without borrowing others'."

Wulfric looked around. The entire hall was looking at him in shock. Shit! He looked at his housemates. They had varied expressions on their faces. Wulfric turned a bit red but composed himself soon enough and began to complete his dinner in silence. The Hall soon returned to its normal fervour but Wulfric was certain that they were pondering on his speech. He cursed himself. He had to control it. 11 year olds are not supposed to talk like that. He had fortunately not spoken anything about Voldemort's bastard half-blood status. That would have raised serious questions, especially from Dumbledore.

The Slytherin 1st years followed the 5th year prefects to their common room after dinner. Wulfric was silent throughout the journey to the dungeons while his classmates gave him varied looks. But he paid no attention to it. He was far more interested in the architecture. The Great Hall was on the ground floor of the Castle. There were seven more stories above it. The most interesting thing however, was the underground structures. There was a basement where he guessed the Hufflepuff Common room and kitchens were and then the Dungeons one floor below. They were shown the various potions class rooms, one for each year and their Head of House's office before they descended again to another long corridor and stopped before a wall where a serpent was engraved.

Flint, their 5th year prefect spoke the password, 'Pureblood' and they descended down another flight of stairs and found themselves in a huge lavishly decorated room. The room was shaped like a pentagon and had three fireplaces. There were tables and chairs, sofas and many other structures where the students could chat or study. There were also a few shelves filled with books.

Wulfric noted that there were no seniors in the room except the prefects. Flint explained that it was a tradition of their head of house to deliver his welcome speech in such a way. And soon enough, Snape came into the common room, robes billowing behind him. The chattering stopped immediately and as Snape started without preamble.

"Welcome to Slytherin. Only the best with high ambition and cunning get sorted here. However that does not rule out your other qualities. There are a few rules I expect you to follow as a Slytherin. First, do your best in every class. Second, whatever happens in the house stays inside it. If you have any problems contact the prefects or come to me directly. Third, stick together as much as you can. The other houses, especially Gryffindor, are not very understanding of us. If you have any problems with the other houses, stay calm and don't do anything drastic. Deal with in cunningly or inform me or a prefect immediately. And fourth, don't get caught doing anything compromising to yourself or the house.

Now, there has been a change in the dormitory structure. Every dormitory is now fragmented into smaller rooms and each room has two beds. The 6th year prefects will be in charge so consult them for more information.

That will be all." And he was gone just like he had arrived.

The chattering started again, although this time it was about the bunking groups. There were 10 new Slytherins, 6 boys and 4 girls. The girls had quickly separated in groups of Daphne Greengrass- Tracy Davis and Pansy Parkinson- Millicent Bulstrode. Wulfric saw Theodore Nott pairing with Blaise Zabini so that left out Draco, the apes and him. He was fairly certain that Draco would pair with one of his bodyguards but surprisingly he came towards him.

"How about we share a room White?" Wulfric smiled. Draco Malfoy will be a far better companion than Crabbe or Goyle. Moreover he would be a wonderful partner.

"Sure. Call me Wulfric." Draco smiled brightly and extended his hand.

"Draco." Wulfric shook his hand and went towards their new room. The year definitely looked promising.

 **. . .**

Almost two months had passed since the Welcome feast and Wulfric's friendship with Draco was becoming stronger. Without the constant dumb influence of Crabbe and Goyle, Draco proved to be a very intelligent person. True, his upbringing had spoiled him a bit but it was nothing incurable. Wulfric found a good friend in him. Draco had given him several crash courses on the wizarding world and he, in turn, had helped him through Transfiguration and Herbology, Draco's weak points.

Wulfric had made a lot of friends in these two months. Although he had never acted overfriendly or approached other students by himself, people seemed to be drawn towards him. It was perhaps his mature, calm and understanding countenance that did the job. Or perhaps it was his cuteness and unique golden eyes. The fact that he could perform every piece of magic taught in class made him even more popular amongst his friends and soon he became a teachers' pet. He had even managed to enter Snape's good graces in a way that the Professor called him by his first name in private. Within the short span Wulfric had become the friendliest Slytherin in Hogwarts.

Popular he may be but Wulfric had not forgotten his objectives. He studied as hard as he could. According to his estimates, at the present rate, he would be able to complete his courses up to third year by the end of his first year. Existence's first gift had worked quite well. As for the other two gifts, he had chosen i) the ability to Speak Parseltongue and control every snake should the need arise and ii) that he could never become Evil. Existence had complied with the first point immediately. The second point could only be verified later on.

Wulfric had also started influencing his friends, particularly his Slytherin classmates and Neville. His housemates had pro-Death Eater philosophies ingrained in them almost from their births. As a result, making them understand the real world and showing them the true face of the extremists had been difficult. Wulfric told them about the muggle world and its advancements. The movies interested some while others were simply amazed by how muggles could kill each other. He had later wondered if he shouldn't have told eleven year old kids about such violence but he didn't know where to draw a line. He was a University student after all, not a school kid. Overall progress was slow but Wulfric was happy with it. They had at least started to see things in new light and had become more tolerant towards the muggleborns and muggles.

Neville, on the other hand, needed a different kind of influence. Wulfric did his best to be a good friend to the timid boy and motivated him to do better and become confident. But Neville's borrowed wand hindered him a lot. So Wulfric hatched a plan and executed it when he got the chance. He had stayed back after one transfiguration class to speak with McGonagall. The strict Gryffindor head had been surprised to see her favourite Slytherin waiting for him.

"May I help you, Mr. White?"

"Yes professor." Wulfric started. "I was actually very concerned about Neville Longbottom."

McGonagall raised one eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Well, Neville had been rather weak in every wand based class unlike any other student. However I noticed that he is exceptionally good in Herbology and could brew a proper potion if he concentrated well enough. He definitely has the skill. So I asked him about his wand, if it was not working properly. He replied that it was his father's wand. But I remembered Mr. Ollivander saying that the wand choses the wizard and not the other way around. Would you please check into the matter? Neville is already under pressure from his grandmother to prove himself as a good wizard like his father and he is distraught that he would be unable to do so."

"I see." McGonagall was frowning with a hint of anger. "It's quite probable that the wand is not compatible. Anyway, thanks for letting me know. I'll take care of it."

Wulfric had been so innocent and concerned for his friend that the professor didn't doubt him once. A few days later Neville had a new wand and was doing much better in his classes. His standings in their house had also improved because of his new found confidence.

Yes, everything was going well. But Wulfric deemed it fit to prepare a few contingencies as well. The Halloween feast was starting soon and Hermione was in the girls' bathroom crying her eyes out. Wulfric had debated on redirecting Hermione to avoid the incident altogether but decided against it. The incident had cemented the friendship of the Golden Trio. He needed to keep that part same. So he had worked on contingencies. After researching about trolls he had found out that their eyes and lower body parts were vulnerable from magical attacks. He had worked hard on the blasting hex _Bombarda_ so that he could disable the troll if need arose. It was not much but enough for the moment. He still remembered the pain he had went through to master that spell. It was N.E.W.T. level magic and apparently his body was not mature enough to handle it as quickly as first year spells.

Halloween had a very special place amongst the magicals and it reflected on the decoration of the great hall. Large hollowed out pumpkins floated in the air, the candles inside giving out a yellowish orange glow. A thousand live bats fluttered from the walls and ceiling while another thousand flew down towards the tables in huge black clouds. The golden plates reserved for occasions like the present had been brought out. Wulfric took a seat on the very end of the Slytherin table. The main door was quite close to his location. Draco sat next to him and the rest of his year mates settled nearby.

Soon the feast started and students eagerly filled their plates. Wulfric was devouring his third chicken leg when Quirrell came sprinting into the hall, his turban askew and terror on his face. When he reached Headmaster Dumbledore's chair, he gasped and spoke, "Troll… in the dungeons… thought you ought to know", and then fell in a dead faint.

Wulfric rolled his eyes at Quirrell's dramatics. Of course, the hall immediately erupted into a frenzy and only after several purple firecrackers bursting from Dumbledore's wand did the student populace stilled for a while. Instructing the prefects to lead the students to their respective common rooms, the teachers strode out in search of the troll. While following Flint out of the hall, Wulfric discreetly took a turn that would lead him towards the girls' bathroom pulling Draco along. Draco had not protested. The two friends had prowled the castle at night many times before and the aspect of doing so again with a troll on loose pushed adrenalin through his veins. The Halloween feast in their common room had not tempted him. Wulfric's daredevil spirit and thirst for adventure had rubbed off on him quite well.

The duo moved on until they came across a dreadful stench and heard crash sounds. They homed on the bathroom and saw Harry and Ron fighting against the troll. The beast was enough to give them nightmares. Draco was terrified and even the 21 year old Wulfric felt fear creeping inside him for the first time in this world. The troll was twelve feet tall with dull granite grey skin. Its enormous strength was evident in the wreck it was causing. Mustering courage Wulfric took out his wand and aimed it at the troll. He would only cast the spell if the Gryffindor duo was somehow unable to disable it. Wulfric and Draco saw Harry put his wand inside the troll's nose as Ron dropped the troll's club on its head. The troll fell down, passed out cold.

Taking his cue to leave, he dragged Draco away from the scene. It would raise too many questions had they been caught by a teacher. Draco however, was still in shock and slumped against the wall in the next corridor, ready to piss in his pants. That wouldn't do.

Wulfric shook Draco's head with his hands and forced the blonde to look at him.

"We must go back to our common room before we are caught Draco. Let's go."

Draco had a glazed look but managed to reply, "T-that thing was huge. It could have easily killed us."

Draco's terror was just. Wulfric had felt it too but now it angered him. He felt disgusted with himself for experiencing fear.

"I know Draco, I know. But the important thing is, it didn't. So where does that leave us?" Wulfric eyes glowed as he replied to his question. "It gives us the chance to get better and overcome our fears. Trolls are weak minded beasts and far inferior to us wizards. I for one will not let it rule me by fear. Are you with me?"

Draco nodded. He would work harder too. The duo quickly moved towards their common room and slid inside unnoticed by the other students. Everyone was busy talking about the troll. Wulfric and Draco were, however, thinking on overcoming their fears. After a quick dinner, they retired to their room. Draco began questioning Wulfric as soon as the door had been closed.

"How do we overcome our fears Wolf? We need a plan." Draco had shortened Wulfric's name for use during private conversations. Wulfric had done the same.

"We face our fears, Drake. But before that we need to train. How about we complete the practical portions up to our 2nd year syllabus and then start working with magic beyond our books?"

Draco nodded. They would need to learn the most basic elements of magic before moving on to higher magic. He knew that Wulfric had an unusual ability of learning magic and he was not going to be left behind. He took out his DADA textbook and started preparing immediately.

 **. . .**

As the days went by, Wulfric and Draco became inseparable. They had come a long way from that Halloween night. Wulfric had already completed every practical aspect till his second year studies and Draco would soon reach his level. They had continued exploring the castle whenever they could without getting caught and had come across the three headed dog in the forbidden third floor corridor. Wulfric understood the importance of letting things play out as per his knowledge of the future. Changing too much in the present would make the known future unpredictable. That is why he had opposed Draco in researching what lay hidden under the trapdoor the Cerberus was guarding.

Draco was a bit disappointed and angry but he trusted Wulfric explicitly, even more than his parents. Before befriending Wulfric, Draco had always adored his parents, especially his father. But after knowing about the ex-Death Eater's deeds and Wulfric's convincing reasoning, the adoration had changed to dislike and ultimately hate. His knew that his mother cared for him but when he analysed his past he found that he had been practically brought up by their house-elf Dobby. Narcissa Malfoy had been the perfect trophy wife and aided her Death Eater husband in everything she could. He now bore no love for his mother.

Wulfric had never thought that Draco would come to hate his parents. He had even tried to convince him to give them a second chance. But Draco never deterred from his stand. The eleven year old spoilt child had developed into an intelligent, cunning, brave and loyal friend. He now understood how irritating and spoilt he had been in the past. Wulfric had reformed him. Wulfric had cured him of his narrow mind and cowardice. Wulfric had never forced him, only shown the different paths one could traverse. The choice would have been Draco's and he had chosen. He would follow the path of goodness, of righteousness. He would follow Wulfric and reform their society, make it better in every way. He had never said these things aloud but he knew that Wulfric was aware of it. He also knew that Wulfric loved and cared for him a lot. But no words were necessary to convey it. One orphaned by fate, the other by choice. Yet both found family in each other. Yes, their relationship, their bond of friendship, brotherhood, would last until their last breaths.

That was one of the reasons why Wulfric could not bear to hide his true identity anymore. He felt as if he was cheating Draco. He had never explained why they could not explore the hidden trapdoor or how he knew things that most people didn't know. But Draco had never doubted him. Wulfric decided that it was time to tell him the truth. The Christmas break was approaching. He could get his descent verified at Gringotts during the break and then come clean with him. Yes, he would do just that.

The golden trio was on the scent of the Philosopher's Stone but had not discovered who Nicolas Flamel was yet. Their search was still on when he left for the orphanage in the break. Draco was unwilling to return home but Wulfric had told him to keep up with his earlier appearance with his parents. He had wanted to invite Wulfric to visit him but Wulfric needed to get the verification done. Promising Draco to tell him everything after the break, the two friends separated at King's Cross.

 **. . .**

AN: Wulfric's legacy and primary objective unravels in the next chapter. Stay tuned and don't forget to mark it as favourite if you liked it. Comments are welcome too.

ArunabhAryan out \m/


End file.
